


Day 20:  Coffee Shop

by CosmoandWanda



Series: AU August [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: Alya is one of Marinette's regulars, but has stopped ordering her regular drink. It shouldn't bother Marinette as much as it does.





	Day 20:  Coffee Shop

“One large coffee for Alya?”

“One large americano for Alya?”

“One double shot latte for Alya?”

A full week. Marinette was going insane because one of her regulars kept changing her order. For a full week. Not just any regular, though, it was her. The one with curly dyed hair that started down and ended up in a top knot as she worked. The one whose interview outfit needed to be tailored in the shoulders to accentuate the broad stretch of them. The one who spilled her drink the first day she came into the store and always came back after Marinette vaulted over the counter with a dishrag. 

Her drink. The one she had painstakingly memorized after she said she’d become a regular. Large blonde roast with one pump of mocha, two of peppermint, and one and a half of hazelnut. It wasn’t as long as some of the people that came through, but she had spent time on it, damnit!

Today’s was a small tea. 

“Alya your drink is at the counter,” Marinette said out to the mostly empty store, turning back to clean the bar. Normally the heavy sneakers Alya wore made it easy to tell where she was in the store- not that she tracked her or anything, Alya just stayed during their slowest hours. Today Marinette could hear them reach the counter, but there they stopped. After a beat, she tilted her head back to see what Alya was doing. 

She didn’t expect the cup to be pushed back into her face. On it was Alya’s number. Marinette blinked between the cup and the blushing woman holding it. 

“I’ve been trying to figure out what you like to drink all week to do this, can I please have one of my regular drinks?” Alya rushed out, smiling as Marinette’s ears began to burn. 

“How… what?”

“You said yesterday that you only drink tea, and I’m not going to lie, I got your coworker to tell me what type was your favorite,” Alya said, having the consciousness to look slightly guilty. 

Marinette turned to look at Adrien through the door to the washroom, eyes wide as she realized he was watching from the other side. He shot her a thumbs up before she turned back to face the woman in front of her.

“I’m, I…” Marinette took a deep steadying breath. “I’ve been going crazy trying to fight the muscle memory of seeing you walk in and making your crazy concoction, and also I want to warn you that I have no chill and will probably call you later today.”

The words came tumbling out of her mouth like breaking for air after underwater, a deep burn running through her lungs, and face, as Alya’s expression shifted from shock to delight. 

“How convenient, I am coincidentally free today that has nothing to do with Adrien telling me something similar to that effect about you, can we make it a date?”

Marinette nodded before her nerves could get the better of her, her grin starting to hurt the balls of her cheeks. Alya waited at the counter as Marinette made her usual, glad that she could turn and face away from the taller woman when her banter caused her cheeks to flush. As Alya took the first sip of her usual drink, she closed her eyes and hummed. 

The action made Marinette suddenly realize what had actually been bothering her about the week of experimentation. She missed that face.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I used to work as a barista (ish) and one time one of my regulars ordered something different and I made his regular anyway. We both didn't notice until he'd been hanging out in the store for a while.


End file.
